Mi destino eres tú
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: El destino, a veces trae desgracias consigo. Pero hay veces en que, si sabes bailar al son de él, conoces el verdadero amor. Porque si el amor es verdadero, el destino les volverá a juntar. Capítulo único, NatsuxLucy.


Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

¡Hola! Aquí os traigo de nuevo un nuevo fanfic Nalu ;D (muy pronto habrá un LevyxGajeel, jeje)

Como siempre, le dedicó este fic a mi mejor amiga Carla, prometiendo no volver a "matar" a Natsu otra vez xD

Sin mas preámbulos, os dejo con mi fic. ¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

**Mi destino eres tú**

**_"Si el amor es verdadero, el destino nos volverá a juntar"_**

_Era verano, y Lucy estaba celebrando una pequeña fiesta en su casa, invitando solo a Natsu y Happy._

_-Lucy, ¿Por qué cada año celebramos esta fiesta en verano? Que yo sepa, no hay ninguna celebración…-inquirió el chico._

_ –¡AYE!-sentenció el gato._

_Lucy sonrió cálidamente, mientras recordaba la razón por la cual cada año invitaba a su amigo a casa:_

En un caluroso verano, una Lucy de 8 años caminaba por las calles de Magnolia solitariamente. ¿La razón? Su padre tenía trabajo que hacer, y se escapó de casa para dar a incapié un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Se dedicó durante toda la tarde, a ver en los escaparates, caros zapatos y vestidos voluminosos, y es que, Lucy, aunque tuviera 8 años recién cumplidos, se consideraba una muchacha bien responsable para su temprana edad. Entró en una tienda donde había visto un vestido muy mono para su edad, y acto seguido le preguntó a la dependienta el coste del vestido.

-Perdone, ¿Cuánto cuesta el vestido del escaparate?-Preguntó Lucy, asomándose por la mesa de cristal por su corta estatura.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos atender a clientes tan pequeños como usted, además, aquí no se vende vestimenta-dijo ella, lo más irritable posible.

-¿A no?-sentenció la pequeña.

-No.-respondió cortante la dependiente. Lucy pegó media vuelta sin siquiera despedirse y antes de cruzar la puerta, escuchó a la dependienta decirle -¡Espera un momento! ¿Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia, cuyo padre no te hace caso y es dueño de una importante mercancía de millones de billetes?-dijo la mujer. Si hubiera estado su padre, se lo hubiera comprado, pero él siempre tenía cosas que hacer, y no podía perder su valioso tiempo en el que podría estar ganando dinero. La chica asintió, apenada.

-Disculpa niñita, pero… ¿Tú crees en el destino?-dijo la mujer, intrigante. Lucy enarcó una ceja, sin saber bien que decir.

-No estoy segura, creo que sí.-dijo un poco insegura de si misma.

-Entonces…Suerte, el destino tiene una sorpresa preparada para ti. -¿Dónde había quedado la bordería de antes?-Ah, y, por cierto, el chico dice la verdad.-terminó de decir la dependienta, guiñándole el ojo.

Lucy salió de la tienda con aire de intriga, y se dedicó a sentarse en un banco mientras veía pasar la gente con sus quehaceres. De pronto, un ruido extraño escuchó proveniente de un callejón sin salida que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. No muy convencida, su espíritu aventurero le impulsó a saber de donde provenían aquellas voces.

-¡Los dragones existen!-dijo una voz chillona y lanzada con furia.

-¡Qué te digo que no! ¡Se extinguieron hace miles de años! ¿A qué sí, chicos?-preguntó otra voz mirando a un grupo de muchachos riéndose cruelmente del chico. Los chicos contestaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡No nos vayas a llorar ahora, pequeña lagartija!-continuaba diciendo el cruel chico.

-¡Qué no estoy llorando! ¡Y te digo que los dragones existen de verdad! ¡Lo juro! Yo mismo fui criado por uno de ellos, y era el dragón más impresionante que vi en mi vida. Era el mejor. –sentenció el benévolo chico, seguro de si mismo, apretando muy fuerte sus puños.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que ya no está? ¡Enséñamelo, y te creeré!-dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

El chico más pequeño, bajó su cabeza y empezó a temblar un poco, como si se estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Él…desapareció hace un año. –sentenció.

Lucy, mientras miraba el panorama desde detrás de un contenedor de basura para no ser vista, iba pensando en lo cruel que había sido el chico más alto. Caviló por su cabeza las varias razones del que podría hacer, y, cuando ya lo tuvo decidida, decidió aparecer en el acto.

-Hola…-dijo la chica, como si se le hubieran ido todas las fuerzas al entrar en acción.-Me llamo Lucy, y…

-Cállate, no necesitamos chicas ahora. ¡Vete!-dijo el cruel niño.

Y entonces, todo el mal carácter que la pequeña rubia no mostró nunca en su ser, se dispuso a salir inesperadamente.

-Escucha…-dijo la chica, amenazadoramente- o dejas en paz a ese chico, o te las verás conmigo.-dijo señalando al otro niño, apunto de llorar.

-Espera… ¿Me estas amenazando? No me hagas reír. Que me va a hacer una chica tan delicada como tú... –dicho esto, el niño cogió a Lucy por la manga del vestido para levantarla unos centímetros. Lucy, asustada, empezó a contenérsele las lágrimas que rezaban por salir del mal trago que estaba pasando.

Y de repente, todo ocurrió. Un poderoso calor empezó a desprenderse des de la otra esquina, originando una luz cegadora que vislumbró Lucy. Sin poder ver mucho, vio al chico de antes con… ¡fuego en su mano! Quiso decirle al chico que vallase enseguida a por agua, pero el chico sonreía descaradamente, mientras el chico que sujetaba a Lucy empezó a sudarle la frente del temor.

-Yo…No quería hacerlo, de veras. Yo creo en los dragones y…-no pudo decir más porque empezó a correr precipitadamente hacia fuera el callejón, con dos pares de niños siguiéndoles por detrás, asustadizos.

Lucy, antes de reaccionar, estaba anonadada con lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo podía salirle fuego de la mano sin siquiera notarlo? Y ahora que se había fijado bien… ¡Diablos! ¡Tenía el pelo rosa!

Una vez marchados los chicos, el pelirosa en cuestión se centró en Lucy, mirándola descaradamente. De pronto, empezó a apropiarse más del lugar dejando un corto espacio entre él y Lucy, provocando un sonrojo en la pequeña.

-G…Gracias.-empezó la chica-Muchas gracias por salvarme. ¡Wow! ¿Cómo pudiste sacar ese fuego de tu mano? ¿Eso qué decías de que te cuidó un dragón es verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?-no paró de preguntar la chica, mientras le salía una gota por la frente al chico, enarcando las cejas.

-Jajá. Eres muy preguntona.-dijo el chico, provocando un fruncido en su nueva amiga.- Me caes bien. Me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.-le dijo el chico mientras sonreía a la chica de oreja a oreja. Ella hizo desaparecer la mueca, y continuó diciendo el chico-¡Y por supuesto que es verdad lo que decía! ¡Igneel me enseñó todo lo que se! –sentenció el chico, muy ilusionado.

De repente, algo le conmocionó en la cabeza de la niña, recordando las palabras de la mujer:

"Suerte, el destino tiene una tiene algo preparado para ti. Ah, y por cierto, el chico dice la verdad."

Las palabras se le repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y no paraba de repetirlas, hasta que volvió a decir para sus adentros "El chico dice la verdad". No. No podía ser que aquella mujer pudiera saber… ¡Demonios! Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría!

De golpe un suave tacto en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Oye…¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo el chico, preocupado. Ese tacto que sintió era la mano del chico apoyada en su hombro, demasiado cerca.

-Yo...sí. Debo irme a casa, lo siento.-dijo la chica, con un suave sonrojo iluminando sus mejillas.

Se levantó y se fue, dejando al chico solo. Cuando volvió a casa, no le contó a nadie la pequeña experiencia que había tenido, quería guardársela solo para ella, ya que, para ella, ese encuentro solo significó una cosa: su primer amor.

Pasados los años, Lucy conoció a Natsu y se unió al gremio. Al principio le costó descifrar el porqué le era tan similar el rostro del chico. Pasado un tiempo, se dio cuenta de ello: Natsu y el chico que conoció de pequeña eran la misma persona. ¿Cómo tardó tanto en darse cuenta, con su peculiar pelo rosado alborotado que lo hacía tan distinto de los demás? ¡El destino era tan juguetón!

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del valor de las palabras de la mujer.

"El destino tiene una sorpresa preparada para ti."

Sorprendida la chica, no quiso decir nada al respecto, ni siquiera a su acompañante pelirosa.

Y es por eso que, cada año en verano, Lucy invita a su compañero y su acompañante alado a pasar un día con ella. Porque quiere celebrar el día en que Lucy conoció por primera vez a Natsu, o mejor dicho, el día en que conoció a su primer y único amor.

Porque quizás el destino era juguetón, pero a Lucy le gustaba bailar al compás de él.

Fin

* * *

Ná, no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, no me he expresado bien, a mi parecer.

Peeeeero bueno, si les ha gustado dejen reviews y esas cosas ;D

Gracias por leer y,

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
